His Butler, The Contract is Fullfiled
by Black Jjajangmyeon
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble/"Apakah ada yang ingin anda tanyakan mengenai ini Tuan Muda?"/"A-apa yang membuatku tetap hidup?"/ Dan Ciel Phantomhive tak perlu jawaban lebih. [Sebas x Ciel]. RnR? Happy reading XD
1. Chapter 1

**"His Butler, The Contract is Fullfiled"**

**Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) © Yana Toboso **

**Pair : Sebastian x Ciel **

**Warning : Shounen-ai **

**.**

**.**

**Story by : Black Jjajangmyeon**

**.**

* * *

_"Dendamku sudah terbalaskan, janji adalah janji. _

_Kau bisa ambil jiwaku sekarang Sebastian…"_

Srek!

Cahaya matahari pagi dari jendela memenuhi kamar Ciel. Dalam pejam matanya, Ciel bisa melihat bahwa ini sudah pagi.

"Waktunya bangun Tuan muda. Untuk sarapan pagi ini ada tuna lemon dengan daun _parsley_. Sebagai pelengkap,kami memiliki sup kacang merah dan roti panggang dengan taburan keju _mozzarella_ di atasnya. Apa anda menginginkan teh hijau untuk pagi ini tuan muda?"

Ciel Phantomive menggosok matanya sembari bangkit dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya Sebastian sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi di meja dekat jendela. "Ya, buatkan aku teh hijau."

Tanpa menoleh, tangan Sebastian yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih itu mengambil segenggam teh hijau, lalu menyeduhnya dengan air hangat yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, daun teh telah larut dalam air panas. Dengan segera Sebastian membawakan secangkir teh ke hadapan Ciel yang sedang duduk diujung kasurnya.

"Apa jadwal hari ini Sebastian?" Tanyanya tenang sembari mengambil cangkir teh dari tangan Sebastian, lalu meminummnya. Sebastian membuka piyama Ciel. Sembari menggantinya, Sebastian menjawab

"Jadwal anda hari Ini adalah belajar hingga pukul 12.00, dilanjutkan dengan bertemu Lady Elizabeth. Hanya itu jadwal anda hari ini." Ciel mengangguk pelan. Setidaknya hari ini bukan hari yang melelahkan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Ciel lantas menghabiskan tehnya lalu meletakkan cangkir kosongnya di meja lampu dekatnya. Ia telah berpakaian lengkap, Kini ia melihat pada Sebastian yang sedang memasangkan sepatunya. Ikatan terakhir, lalu Sebastian beranjak sembari mengambil cangkir kosong di meja lampu.

"Jika anda telah menyelesaikan sarapan anda. Saya menunggu anda di ruang belajar. Saya mohon diri untuk pergi ke dapur," Sahut Sebastian sembari menekuk 45 derajat tubuhnya. Ciel hanya sedikit mengangguk dan Sebastian pergi meninggalkan kamar Ciel.

Dalam diamnya, Ciel menghela nafas. Dendamnya telah terbalaskan. Pembunuh kedua orang tuanya telah musnah. Tujuannya telah terpenuhi, namun hingga detik ini ia masih hidup. Maksudnya… mengapa Sebastian tak lantas mengambil jiwanya? Bukankah seperti itu perjanjiannya? Aahh.. masa bodoh dengan jiwanya! Hidup atau mati, sama saja membosankan.

Ciel mengambil cincin birunya dan melingkarkannya di jempol tangan kiri. Ia lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju ruang belajar. Ia harap Sebastian belum ada disana, ingin rasanya sesekali menghukum keterlambatan Sebastian. Meski hingga saat ini Sebastian selalu tepat waktu -_-

Ciel memutar knop pintu, dan dibukanya pintu ruang belajar. "Sial!"

Ia melihat Sebastian, butler dengan tubuh tinggi itu sudah duduk di meja menghadap pintu tempat Ciel datang. Mengenakan kacamata dengan rambut hitam yang jatuh, sungguh berkarisma.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, aku harap kau sudah siap untuk belajar," Sambut Sebastian sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik kursi untuk Ciel duduki. Ciel hanya berjalan dengan wajah datarnya menuju bangkunya. Dalam hati ia menggerutu,

"Kenapa dia harus datang tepat waktu?"

Beberapa saat setelah Ciel duduk, Sebastian memulai pelajarannya. Ia mengambil buku tebal dan mulai menulis di papan tulis. Kali ini Ciel belajar matematika. Yaa.. Pelajaran yang tak pernah ia sukai. Ciel hanya diam, ia memperhatikan cara Sebastian menjelaskan, namun pikirannya memikirkan hal lain-bukan matematika- sekitar 2 jam sudah Sebastian menerangkan mengenai pelajaran matematika, namun tampaknya Ciel benar-benar tak menangkap satupun pelajaran.

"Apakah ada yang ingin anda tanyakan mengenai ini Tuan Muda?"

Ciel terbangun dari pikiran lainnya, mata kiri Ciel yang tak tertutup _eyepatch_ melihat pada Sebastian yang rupanya sudah berada tepat di hadapan wajahnya~Ia sedikit kaget. Ciel hanya terdiam hingga Sebastian mengulang lagi pertanyaannya

"Apakah ada yang ingin anda tanyakan mengenai ini Tuan Muda?"

Ciel menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sebastian, ini terlalu dekat. Entah mengapa, tapi dekatnya wajah mereka membuat jantung Ciel sedikit berdebar–debar. Tunggu! Ini bukan berarti Ciel jatuh dalam pesona sang _butler_, hanya saja… hanya saja … Ah! Ciel pun tak tahu mengapa ia berdebar–debar.

Ruangan belajar hening. Keheningan ini membuat perasaan Ciel semakin tak karuan. Belum lagi cara Sebastian menatapnya. Ciel harap wajahnya tidak menjadi merah saat ini. Ciel menarik nafas~ ia berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Sebastian, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu,"

Sebastian menjauhkan wajahnya, "Apakah itu tuan muda?"

"Kenapa… aku masih hidup hingga saat ini?" Ciel bertanya sembari mencoba mengatur emosinya yang sempat tak karuan.

Sebastian menaruh buku yang ada di tangannya ke meja belajar Ciel. Sebastian membuka kacamata yang menghalangi matanya, menatap mata biru Ciel, dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ciel yang sudah tepat membantur sandaran kursi karena ia mencoba menjauh. Kedua tangan Sebastian meraih wajah Ciel dan sedikit menariknya agar wajah mereka bisa saling berdekatan. Tangan Ciel meremas kain celananya sendiri. Hatinya tak karuan. Pupil matanya membesar. Kenapa seperti ini?

Sebastian tersenyum, "Kau masih hidup hingga detik ini karena…"

_Kring! Kring! Kring!_

Sebastian menghentikan perkataannya. Melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Ciel dan berdiri menjauhkan wajahnya dari Ciel.

"Waktunya bertemu Lady Elizabeth, Tuan Muda,"

Ciel tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sebastian. Matanya masih menunjukan bahwa ia kaget dengan apa yang tadi Sebastian lakukan padanya. Dengan terbata – bata Ciel membuka mulutnya.

"A…a-apa yang membuatku tetap hidup?"

Sebastian hanya tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Ciel "Lady Elizabeth mungkin sudah menunggu di bawah,"

"Sebastian! Lanjutkan jawabanmu tadi!" kali ini Ciel bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke hadapan Sebastian dengan sedikit kesal.

Dan lagi-lagi Sebastian hanya tersenyum, "Akan saya lanjutkan nanti," Ia mengusap pelan rambut Ciel. Ciel terbelalak. Butler-nya, mengusap puncak kepalanya?

"Apa yang kaulakukan?! " Ciel menepis tangan Sebastian lalu merapihkan rambunya. Ia terlihat kesal.

"Maaf Tuan Muda. Tapi tampaknya saya harus menggendong anda menuju ruang tamu." Sebastian lalu menggendong tubuh kecil Tuan Mudanya yang terus menggerutu dengan _bride style_.

**.**

**To Be continued? **

* * *

**A/N **: Hoy hoy hoy! Ini fanfic saya yang pertama (dan gak berharap yang terakhir) Saya bikin ini malem-malem setelah nonton Kuroshitsuji yang ambigunya banyak banget. Saya bikin fanfic ini sampe mules-mules, jadi terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca sampai akhir ya *wink*

Akhir kata,

Review please? XD


	2. Chapter 2

**"His Butler, The Contract is Fullfiled"**

**Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) © Yana Toboso **

**Pair : Sebastian x Ciel **

**Warning : Shounen-ai **

**.**

**.**

**Story by : Black Jjajangmyeon**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

_"Dendamku sudah terbalaskan, janji adalah janji. _

_Kau bisa ambil jiwaku sekarang Sebastian…"_

_._

"Sebastian! Turunkan aku sekarang! Apa yang kaulakukan?" Ciel terus menggerutu sambil memukul-mukul dada Sebastian. Namun, Sebastian hanya tersenyum sambil terus berjalan tenang melewati koridor mansion menuju ruang tamu.

Mendekati tangga turun, Ciel tetap tak bisa berheti bergerak. Sebastian hampir jatuh dibuatnya. Tiba-tiba Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap Ciel yang ada dipangkuannya. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan kalau Ciel harus diam agar Ia tak terjatuh di tangga nanti.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti berjalan, sekarang turunkan aku!" Sahut Ciel yang akhirnya berhenti menggerutu.

Sebastian kembali tersenyum, dengan senyum mautnya

"Tuan Muda, Semakin banyak anda bergerak, semakin besar kemungkinan anda akan terjatuh, maka akan semakin erat saya memegang anda. Lebih baik anda simpan tenaga anda untuk bertemu Lady Elizabeth nanti,"

Mendengar itu Ciel langsung terdiam, tubuhnya melemas. Ia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Sial! Kenapa Sebastian tersenyum seperti itu? Kenapa tubuh Ciel selalu menuruti kata-kata Sebastian jika ia sudah tersenyum seperti itu? Ciel hanya diam dalam pangkuan Sebastian sambil menyilangkan lengannya.

Sebastian menuruni tangga dengan tenang, dan berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang tamu. Ketika sampai di depan pintu ruang tamu, Sebasatian menurunkan Ciel dari gendongannya dengan perlahan. Ciel lalu berdiri tegap dan merapihkan pakaiannya serta rambutnya. Ciel berbalik pada Sebastian yang ada di belakangnya, mendongakan kepalanya pada wajah Sebastian.

"Kau akan masuk juga?"

"Ya Tuan Muda…"

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi! Jangan permalukan aku di depan Elizabeth!" Perintah Ciel ketus. Sebastian hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Ciel pun memasuki ruang tamu, diikuti Sebastian di belakangnya. Dilihatnya Elizabeth sedang duduk di sofa dekat jendela.

"Lizzie?" Ciel memanggil Lady Elizabeth.

Elizabeth pun menoleh pada Ciel. Dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Cieeellllllll!"

Ciel hanya menghela nafas~ dia tak pernah berubah.

Elizabeth memeluki Ciel sambil terus berbicara tanpa Ciel tahu apa yang sedang ia bicarakan. Sebastian yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ciel! Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sangat merindukanmu~" sambil menarik lengan kanan ciel dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa.

"Hhhh… Aku baik-baik saja." Ciel menjawab dengan wajah yang datar seperti biasanya.

"Ciel, Ayo kita jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota! Dari tadi aku bosan sekali menunggumu. Kamu harus membayarnya!" Rajuk Lady Elizabeth sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hmm… baiklah," Ciel lalu menengok pada Sebastian seolah memberikan perintah, dan Sebastian menaruh lengan kannanya di dadanya sambil membungkuk.

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Muda, Kereta kuda sudah siap," Sahut Sebastian sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah pintu.

Ciel mengulurkan tangannya pada Elizabeth, dan ia meraih tangan Ciel. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kereta kuda diikuti Sebastian yang berjalan mengawal mereka berdua di belakangnya. Sebastian membukakan pintu kereta kuda dan mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk menaikinya. Lalu ia mengambil alih kursi kusir dan menjalankan kereta kuda.

"Ciel! Akhirnya kita bisa jalan-jalan bersama yaa…" Sahut Elizabeth sambil bersandar di bahu Ciel dengan manja.

Ciel tak menjawab. Sepanjang perjalanan, gadis ini selalu berbicara. Namun Ciel tak menyimaknya. Pikirannya terarahkan pada fokus yang lain. Apalagi jika bukan pada Sebastian. Eh? Tunngu! Ciel tidak sedang berkhayal ingin berjalan-jalan berdua dengan Sebastian di taman sambil bergandengan tangan. Bukan! Tapi Ciel terus memikirkan alasan mengapa Sebastian belum mengambil jiwanya. Ciel sangat khawatir, masih adakah pelaku pembunuh orang tuanya yang belum dimusnahkan? Atau Ciel harus membayar 'jasa' Sebastian dengan cara lain? Ah! Tapi jika ia harus membayar dengan cara lain, itu tidak mungkin. Karena bukan seperti itu perjanjiannya. Ciel bertekad, begitu mereka sampai lagi dirumah,ia akan menanyakan lagi pada Sebastian mengenai hal ini.

"Sebastian! Aku mau turun sebentar. Aku mau melihat toko boneka disana." ujar Elizabeth. Seketika itu, Sebastian menghentikan laju kereta kuda.

Ciel tersadar dari lamunannya dan bertanya,

"Eh? Kau turun disini? Mau aku temani?"

"Tidak usah Ciel~ di sana sudah ada Paula yang menungguku. Aku akan segera kembali,"

Tanpa berlama-lama Elizabeth turun dari kereta kuda dan berlari menuju toko boneka di seberang jalan,lalu ia menghilang di balik pintu toko mainan.

Ciel sedikit bingung dengan sikap Lizzie yang tak biasa. Ah! Ciel khawatir jika Lizzie tiba- tiba hilang atau ada seseorang yang menculiknya,

"Sebastian! Cepat damping Lizzie! Aku akan menunggu di kereta ini,"

Sebastian yang tengah dudukdi bangku kusir menolehkan kepalanya pada Ciel yang berada dibelakangnya. Ia tersenyum, lagi-lagi.

"Aku mengikat kontrak denganmu, maka aku akan melindungimu. Bukan Lady Elizabeth." dan kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan.

Dan lagi, Sebastian membuatnya tak bisa berkata–kata. Tunggu! Ini kesempatan yang tepat untuk menanyakan mengenai alasan Sebastian. Ciel segera menarik nafas dan mulai berbicara " Sebastian…"

"Aku kembali.." sahut suara dari luar kereta

"Eh? Lizzie? Kau sudah kembali?" Tanya Ciel yang seketika itu langsung menoleh pada gadis itu dan melupakan niatnya bertanya pada Sebastian.

Tanpa menjawab Ciel, Elizabeth membuka sendiri pintu kereta kuda dan langsung duduk disebelah Ciel. Ciel sedikit menggeser duduknya untuk membuat jarak agar ia bisa melihat wajah Elizabeth yang sedikit pucat~ pucat?

Ciel mengernyitkan dahinya, Meski ia tidak pernah menghiraukan Elizabeth selama perjalanan tadi, namun Ciel tahu ada sesuatu yang berbeda antara Elizabeth yang tadi, dan Lizzie yang sekarang ada disebelahnya. Ciel terlihat sedikit cemas, Apakah Lizzie mendadak sakit? Ciel menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Elizabeth.

"Apa kau Sakit?"

Elizabeth hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ciel semakin terlihat cemas

"Lalu apa yang terjadi padamu? Dan mengapa aku tak melihat Paula bersamamu?"

Elizabeth tiba–tiba menatap tajam ke arah mata Ciel, membuat Ciel sedikit kaget

"Aku ingin tidur di kamarmu … sekarang,"

Ciel menjauhkan wajahnya dari Elizabeth, terdiam sesaat… apa ini Elizabeth? Ciel lalu memerintah Sebastian untuk kembali ke _mansion_. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju _mansion_, suasana kereta sangat hening. Tak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka. Elizabeth kini terlihat diam tanpa mengatakan satu pun kata. Bahkan nafasnya pun tak terdengar. Yang bisa Ciel dengar saat ini hanyalah suara kaki kuda dan putaran roda kayu kereta yang bergesekan dengan tanah dan kerikil jalanan. Sesekali Ciel menatap Elizabeth yang tampaknya sedang menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

Untuk saat ini, Ciel melupakan sejenak mengenai Sebastian. Yang ia pikirkan adalah, apa yang terjadi dengan Lizzie-nya? Ciel berharap bisa segera sampai _mansionnya _, dan mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya akan Elizabeth minta padanya. Dalam hati ia berkata~ Ayolah Sebastian! Percepat laju kereta ini! .Tapi, kata–kata Sebastian tadi membuatnya sedikit canggung untuk berbicara dengan Sebastian. Ciel menyandarkan tubuhnya dan hanya bisa menunggu sampai saatnya tiba di _mansion_.

**.**

"Kita sudah tiba di mansion, tuan muda." Sahut Sebastian sambil membukakan pintu kereta kuda.

Ciel mengangguk tanpa melihat wajah Sebastian, ia berjalan turun dari kereta kuda sendiri melewati Sebastian yang tengah berdiri di sebelah pintu kereta kuda. Sambil berlalu, Ciel hanya mengatakan

"Tolong bawakan Lizzie ke kamarku, sepertinya dia tengah tertidur. Aku tunggu di kamarku "

"Baik, tuan muda…"

Dengan gesit, Sebastian menggendong Elizabeth menuju kamar dengan cara menggendong yang sama ketika Sebastian menggendong Ciel.

Ciel yang telah tiba di kamarnya,segera duduk di pinggir kasur~ melepas lelah dan menunggu kedatangan Elizabeth.

_Klek!_

Knop pintu kamar Ciel terbuka. Ciel melihat, kini Sebastian tengah menggendong Elizabeth yang sepertinya tertidur dengan _bride style. _Ciel terbelalak, hatinya tak karuan. Kenapa Sebastian menggendong Lizzie seperti itu? Ciel bangkit dari duduknya,

"Kenapa kau menggendongnya seperti itu?!" dengan nada membentak

Sebastian menatap Tuan Mudanya yang ada dihadapannya, Ia membengkokan kepalanya ke kanan, dan tersenyum lagi.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir dan cemburu tuan muda. Caraku menggendong Lady Elizabeth… tidak akan sama dengan caraku menggendongmu,"

_DEG!_

Ciel kembali duduk di pinggir kasur, kenapa Sebastian selalu begini akhir–akhir ini?

Sebastian yang melihat reaksi tuan mudanya hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju kasur dan meletakan Elizabeth yang sedang tertidur dengan perlahan. Sebastian lalu berdiri di hadapan Ciel,

"Saya akan menyiapkan teh untuk Lady Elizabeth, saya mohon diri untuk ke dapur,"

Ciel tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap kosong kearah karpet bludru di lantai. Sebastian tanpa menunggu jawaban Ciel, langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Jika aku tinggi, Kau tidak perlu menggendong Elizabeth lagi' Sahut Ciel tepat sebelum Sebastian keluar dari kamarnya.

Sebastian menghentikan sejenak langkahnya, tanpa menoleh ia menjawab

"Kalau begitu, Saya harap Tuan Muda cepat tinggi "

Ia melanjutkan jalannya sambil tersenyum tanpa Ciel mengetahuinya.

**.**

"Ciel?"

Dengan cepat, Ciel menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Elizabeth. Ia sudah bangun.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ciel…" Sahut Elizabeth sembari bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendekati Ciel.

"Ada ap…" Jawaban Ciel terputus ketika ia merasa sesuatu yang keras menempel di punggungnya.

Elizabeth memeluk leher Ciel dari belakang, dan menempelkan pistol di pungung Ciel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lizzie?" Teriak Ciel panik, Elizabeth berbisik di telinga kiri Ciel.

"Berikan aku cincin phantomhive-mu itu … "

Oh tidak! Ini bukan Elizabeth. Menyadari hal itu, Ciel menyikut perut Elizabeth dan berlari menuju pintu. Namun, baru empat langkah ia berlari, sesuatu terasa mendorong tubuhnya. Ciel tersungkur di lantai dekat pintu ketika tak lama kemudian terdengar suara peluru menembus kusen pintu.

_Aku hampir mati~_ jika saja tadi aku berada di pintu. Ciel mendongakan kepalanya ke atas. Ia melihat Sebastian dengan secangkir teh di tangannya sedang bertatapan dengan Lizzie. Dan lagi Sebastian menyelamatkannya.

"Rupanya anda sudah bangun Lady? Atau harus kupanggil kau apa?" Tanya Sebastian yang tak sama sekali menampakkan senyumnya.

Seketika itu, sosok Elizabeth berubah menjadi gumpalan asap hitam dan cahaya suram yang berpendar. Jelas itu bukan Elizabeth.

"Berikan Aku cincin Phantomhive itu, atau akan ku ambil Ciel bersamaku." jawab suara itu yang kali ini terdengar sangat berat.

Dengan cepat, Sebastian menarik Ciel yang sedang tersungkur, dan membawanya ke dalam lemari.

"Tunggu disini sampai aku selesai," Sebastian memberikan cangkir berisi teh itu pada Ciel, dan menutup pintu lemari.

Dalam gelapnya lemari, Ciel merasa sedikit terguncang. Dia hapir mati dan lagi-lagi Sebastian menyelamatkannya. Ciel bisa mendengar suara pistol diluar sana. Apakah Sebastian akan baik–baik saja?

Hening. Eh? Apa yang terjadi diluar sana? Ciel menempelkan telinganya pada pintu lemari agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas, dan …

_Klek!_

Pintu lemari terbuka, dengan cepat Ciel melihat pada sosok yang ada di depannya,

"Waktunya tidur Tuan Muda."

Ciel menghela nafas, itu Sebastian. Itu tandanya urusan makhluk aneh tadi sudah selesai, tapi Ciel tetap saja merasa tidak tenang.

Sebastian menarik perlahan tangan Ciel untuk keluar dari lemari. Ia mengambil alih cangkir berisi teh yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Ciel. Ciel lantas berjalan menuju kasur dan merebahkan dirinya disana. Ia merasa lelah.

"Tuan muda, saya mohon diri untuk menaruh cangkir ini ke dapur. Selamat malam,"

"Tunggu!"

Sebastian tidak jadi melangkah, dan melihat kearah Ciel yang sekarang tengah duduk di kasurnya.

"Aku masih merasa khawatir dengan makhluk tadi, hmm… temani aku disini malam ini" Sahut Ciel yang tampak malu.

Tanpa menjawab, Sebastian menaruh cangkir berisi teh itu di meja lampu, dan berjalan kearah kasur Ciel.

"Baiklah Tuan Muda…" Sebastian tersenyum dan memakaikan Ciel selimut. Lantas, Sebastian duduk di dekat Ciel sambil terdiam.

Hening.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, dan mereka tak saling bicara. Sembari berjalan ke arah jendela, Sebastian membuka mulutnya,

"Tuan muda, apakah anda ingin mengetahui alasan saya tidak mengambil jiwa anda? "

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ciel. Sebastian menoleh kea rah tuan mudanya.

_Rupanya ia sudah terlelap _

Sebastian mengambil lilin di meja, tersenyum, dan meniupnya.

_" Selamat malam Tuan Muda-ku ."_

* * *

**A/N :** Terima kasih buat beta reader, **Sukikawai**-**chan** XDD *ketjup* Dan buat **Alif** **ryeosomnia** dan **Haruna** **Shirayuki** yang sudah menyempatkan review~~~ X3 Ah, buat reader yang sudah membaca chapter sebelumnya juga, hehehe. Sankyuu sudah baca chapter ini *bow*

Akhir kata,

Review please?


End file.
